forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Inner Circle
The Inner Circle is a group led by Vladimir Makarov and they specialize in terrorism, particularly against Islam. They are considered Islam's worst enemy, mostly because of Makarov's own aversion toward Muslims. Involvment in Operation Armageddon The Inner Circle have a key role in perpetrating many of the terrorist acts depicted in Forgotten: Armageddon. For example, the Russians launched the Gas Attacks of 2019, TFEC supplied the Russians with the gas necessary for the attack, and the GC also attacked the Muslim nations in the Middle East. They assisted Vladimir Makarov in attacking various European countries, which led to Operation Genocide, carried out by Jordan "Nadroj" Portner. The Inner Circle are also responsible for kidnapping the Iranian President and later his execution. Equipment In the first few ops of Operation Armageddon, the Inner Circle have conventional Russian weaponry and even NATO weaponry (like Heckler and Koch guns), as well as conventional Russian armor like the T-72. Later, they go to extremes to arm up, equipping themselves with ICBMs (Intercontinental ballistic missiles), heavy armor in various forms like the T-90, and even boats like Slava-class cruisers, patrol boats, OSA-II missile boats, and aircraft carriers. Their aircraft inventor also increased; they used to just have Mi-28 Havocs, Mi-8 Hips, and Mi-24 Hinds. Later, they began using KA60 Kasatkas, Kamov KA-50 Black Sharks, SU-47s, Tu-95 Bears, SU-47 Berkuts and other airplanes that most people weren't too familiar with. As for their uniforms, that depends on the country of origin. Middle Eastern militia and African militia are more laid-back with civilian clothes (some with kevlar vests), BDUs, balaclavas and shemaghs. The Russians wear woolen combat jackets, Kevlar helmets, BDU pants and kevlar vests. In terms of headgear, they wear black balaclavas, beanies and even hockey masks. The full list of Inner Circle arms\equipment is as follows: *AK-47 *PKP Pecheneg *G36C *F1 FAMAS *M240 *USP .45 *F2000 *WA2000 *RPD *SCAR-L *TAR-21 *P90 *PP90M1 *AKMSU *FMG-9 *RPG-7 *Vector *MP5K *MK46 *AA-12 *SPAS-12 *Striker *RSASS *MSR *Desert Eagle *MP412 *Thumper *BTR-80 *OSA-II Missile Boat *Slava-class cruiser *Oscar-II Submarine *GAZ-2975 *BTR-80 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Mi-8 *MP-443 *AK-74M *AN-94 *AEK-971 *RPK-74M *QJY-88 *Five-SeveN *F1 FAMAS *AA-12 *M1014 Gallery of associates Makarov!.png|Vladimir Makarov Scary.jpg|Solomon Lewis Gallery of weapons and equipment An F2000.png|F-2000 A real PKP Pecheneg.jpg|PKP Pecheneg AK47.png|AK-47 MP412.png|MP412 Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 MW3 RPG.png|RPG-7 Skorpion.png|Skorpion AUG HBAR.png|AUG HBAR A sawed-off 12-gauge double-barrel shotgun.png|Double barrel shotgun M1014.png|M1014 MW3 RPG.png|RPG-7 FAMAS.png|FAMAS AA=12.png|AA-12 RPK-74M.png|RPK-74M SKS.png|SKS AK74-M.png|AK-74M USP .45.png|USP .45 MSR.png|MSR Five-SeveN.png|Five-Seven QJY-88 LMG.png|A QJY-88 WA2000.png|WA2000 TAR-21.png|TAR-21 SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 SCAR-H.png|SCAR-H PP2000 II.png|PP2000 LeverAction.png|M1887 M4A1.png|M4A1 Stakeout.png|Stakeout Olympia.png|Olympia An AN-94.jpg|AN-94 An AEK-91.jpg|AEK-971 MP9.png|MP-9 A Russian MP-443 Grach.jpg|MP-443 Grach Gallery A Russian Unity Army soldier in GTA garb.png|A Russian Inner Circle commando Shadow Company.png|American Inner Circle members American Inner Circle members in a boat.png Inner Circle soldiers inside a chopper.png Another American Inner Circle soldier.png American Inner Circle soldiers and a dog.png American Inner Circle commando.png Russian commandos.png More Russian commandos.png Nikolai Danilova Junior's commandos.png|Russian Inner Circle "black commandos" A Russian Unity Army soldier in GTA garb.png|A Russian soldier A gunman on a truck.jpg|A PLR soldier on a technical A Russian soldier with an AKS-74U and an RPG-7 on his back.jpg|An Inner Circle gunman with an AKS-74U and an RPG-7 (on his back) OW!.jpg|Fred Figglehorn vs. The SAS DIE, BRIT!.jpg|SAS commandos battling the Inner Circle Aground.jpg|Fred Figglehorn is back! Fred in INNER CIRCLE GARB!.jpg Let's party...with the Inner Circle.jpg A massive drone.jpg|An Inner Circle attack drone off the coast of Hawaii That's HUGE!.jpg That's the biggest drone I've ever seen.jpg OPEN FIRE ON THAT DRONE!.jpg